Transformers Drift AU
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: A homeless femme had seen her closest friend die in front of her optics. Then she saw the enforcers saw her. "Check her out, boy is she pretty." on of them said. The femme ran off she didn't want anything to do with those enforcers. She spent most her time on her own. Then a mech called Turmoil saw her and was taken by her beauty. But all he cared about was her beauty.


chapter 1

A homeless femme had seen her closest friend die in front of her optics. Then she saw the enforcers saw her. "Check her out, boy is she pretty." on of them said.

The femme ran off she didn't want anything to do with those enforcers. She spent most her time on her own. Then a mech called Turmoil saw her and was taken by her beauty. But all he cared about was her beauty. He walked up to her.

"Hello I was wondering if you would like to work on my ship." Turmoil said. "That way you will have fuel and shelter from the cold." he said.

"Thank you," she said.

So she began to work on Turmoil's ship. She did the cleaning and she was very good at too. She also did the cooking and did really well. The other Decepticons were impressed by her beauty. But Turmoil told the crew she was his.

One day after cleaning after the Decepticon crew had a meal Turmoil came up to her. "Come with me." he said.

"Okay," she said.

She followed him. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"My room," he answered.

"Why?" she asked. She was worrying for what it might be because she heard about Cons making love to femmes to breed armies for them.

"Very specail reason you beauty it's time you did the work I really brought you to do here." Turmoil said grabbing her arm.

The femme panicked. She didn't want this wanted to have a sparkling for mech she loved and mech who truly loved her as herself not for her beauty. She started to squirm but Turmoil wouldn't let go he slashed something sharp at her. It cut her arm. The femme gave Turmoil a good swift kick and punch. That knocked him to the floor and she ran off.

"Stop her!" Turmoil said.

But the femme got into an escape pod and put a cloak on it to escape. She made it off ship alright. She rubbed her injured arm. It was leaking energon.

The pod landed on a planet that she wasn't familiar with. A cloaked figure came up behind her. She back fearful and attacked. She was very suspicious of others especially after what happened.

"Calm down miss, I'm friend." the figure said.

"I don't know you and you don't know me." she said.

"I don't have to know to mean no harm." the figure said. "I'm Wing what is your name?" Wing asked.

"I'm glad you asked it's Drift." she said. Drift looked into the big ravine. "Are they friends of yours?" she asked.

"They are a friend to no one. They are slaver traders. They take beings from many races and bring them here." Wing said.

"That's terrible." Drift said.

"Can you help?" Wing asked.

"But I know how to do is basic punches and kicks I never been trained in weaponry or fighting." she said.

"Don't I'll protect you." Wing said.

"Thanks," she said. The rubbed at her injury. It was still leaking. So Drift assisted in the fight.

Then Wing's cloak was burned away.

"You're Cybertronian, are you a Decepticon because mark my words I will defend myself." she said.

"I'm no Decepticon," Wing said.

"Autobot?" Drift asked.

"No," Wing said.

"A neutral." she said.

"When you put it that way yes." Wing said.

Drift sighed with relief.

During the fight Drift found herself cornered and beaten by a slaver. She fought back and then once the creature ran off she collapsed. She was in a great deal of pain. She could barely remain conscious. She saw some slavers looking at her.

"A cybertronian interesting." a slaver said.

Then everything went black.

Drift woke up a while later she saw some bots standing over her.

"You did good Wing you brought here just in time you saved her life." one of the bots said.

"Look she's waking up." Wing said.

"Ugh," Drift said "What happened to me?" she asked.

"You almost died, but we fixed you up. I am Redline." the medic said.

"You're going to be alright Drift." Wing said.

"I found an injury on your arm it was starting to get infected so cleaned it up and fused it shut." Redline said.

"How did you get that injury?" Wing asked.

Drift told her story of how she was homeless and her friend Gasket was killed and how Turmoil tricked her into working on his ship so he could have his way with her and how she escaped before he could do it.

"I still have no where else to go." Drift said.

"You can live here. I'll tell Dia atlas of your situation." Wing said.

"Who is Dia atlas?" Drift asked.

"The leader of this city." Wing said.

Wing went to Dia atlas and told him Drift's situation. "The femme will stay with you until we can find a suitable place for her home here." Dia atlas said.

"Thank you Dia atlas." Wing said.

Wing went to tell Drift the good news. "Drift Dia atlas said they will soon find a suitable place in the city for you to live." Wing said.

"Thank you." Drift said.

"It might take a while so he said you must stay with me for the time being," Wing said. "And don't worry I will never do anything to you that is uncalled for or inappropriate." he said.

"Thanks I appreciate that." Drift said.

Redline gave her some antibiotic to take for her infection.

Wing showed her the room in his home where she was going to sleep. "Thanks this is a nice room." Drift said.

Wing decided to teach Drift how to defend herself. He taught her hand to hand combat and how to use a sword. "You are progressing well Drift." Wing said.

"Thank you," Drift said. She was blushing. Drift fell love with Wing. She would sometimes leave notes for him other times she would polish his swords for him or cook a specail treat for him.

Dia atlas could see that Drift was in love with his son. He saw that she was trying to impress him and she was flirting with him. Dia atlas wondered if his son noticed. His son wasn't married he never found a femme he liked. Seeing this made him miss his late wife.

Then came the battle of the slavers. Drift managed to save Wing's life after he was badly wounded. After the defeat Redline treated Wing's wounds.

Drift helped by being Wing's nurse. She replaced his bandages, and gave him his medicine.

Wing felt himself often blushing when Drift came over to him. He remembered all things Drift had been doing before the fight. He realized that she was going out of her way to impress him romantically.

"Drift do you love me?" Wing asked one day.

"Yes I do love you." Drift said.

"I love you too, I just didn't know how to tell you when you and I were together." Wing said.

"That's okay," Drift said.

After a couple more days Wing got out of the infirmary. Over the days Drift and Wing got closer and closer.

Wing made Drift a proposal necklace. A custom in the circle of light. He was going to ask Drift to be his wife.

Then the time came for one of the circle of light's big celebration they were celebrating the start of spring.

Drift was dancing. She went up to Wing. "Dance with me." she said.

"Um okay." Wing said.

They began to dance. After the dance Wing pulled something out it was a necklace with a shiny stone with a shooting star craved in it. Drift was amazed by the choker it was absolutely beautiful.

"Drift this means I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I worked hard to make it." Wing said.

"This how you propose here?' Drift asked.

"Yes, so will you marry me?" Wing asked.

"Yes I will marry you." Drift said.

Wing placed the choker necklace around Drift's neck. Then they hugged.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." Wing said.

"What is going on son?" Dia atlas asked.

"Drift and I are now engaged." Wing said.

Dia atlas saw the proposal necklace around Drift's neck. It wasn't there when the celebration started. Dia atlas figured out that Wing proposed to her during the party.

Everyone cheered for them. Dia atlas came to him. "Son I am so happy you and Drift are going to marry." Dia atlas said. "If your mother was still around she would be so proud of you." he said.

There were preparations for the wedding ceremony. Gifts were brought to the ceremony.

Many of the femmes helped Drift get ready. Drift was wearing a lovely gown.

While the mechs helped Wing get ready. He was wearing a nice suite.

Now Wing was waiting at the at the altar. Drift walked down the aisle. She looked so beautiful. Wing took her hands into his own.

Dia atlas had the right to unite them in marriage. Now as newly weds the reception had begun. Everyone watched as the cut into the cake. They were so happy.

Wing carried his new wife into their house. The house was nice and big prefect for starting a family in.

To be continued.


End file.
